


bucky tortures his boyfriend with badly written porn

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Jokes, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Jokes, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing, because i did start this seriously, here it is I guess, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: this was gonna be something but. it Evolved into. whatever it is





	bucky tortures his boyfriend with badly written porn

"She showed you  _what_?"

"You heard me."

"Jesus."

"I know. And she was loving every second of it, too."

Steve shook his head as he laughed. "Shit."

"I still have the links, if you wanna-"

" _No_ , I absolutely do not."

Bucky picked up his tablet from a table beside the couch. "C'mon, it'll be fun." He scrolled back through his messages with Shuri.

"It will _not_ be fun."

"Yes it will. It'll be fun."

"You're such a fucking awful man." He was still laughing from behind the hand covering his mouth.

"True, but unrelated."

"Aw, Buck-" Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder and pulled him closer to kiss his cheek. "You're not-"

"Found it. This one's called  _A Night to Remember_. This'll be a good time."

"I take it back, you're absolutely terrible."

"Oh, hey, it's been updated since I last read it."

"She sent you an unfinished work?" Steve tutted mockingly. "For shame, Shuri. For shame."

"Yeah, well. Now c'mon, we're gonna go on an adventure."

"Fine, just- just read it in your head."

"That's no fun."

"I'm already staying in the room while you read bad porn about us, what more do you want?"

Bucky held up his hand in mock surrender. "If you insist." He handed the tablet off to Steve. "Go nuts."

"Oh, I already hate this."

"I know. It's an adventure."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah."

"Your dick is  _not_ that big."

"Hey!"

"Well, it isn't."

"Well you don't have to rub it in. Just keep reading."

Steve sighed. The next few moments passed in silence as he scrolled through the poorly-written story. Bucky's smile only grew as Steve grew more and more confused. 

"Did they really just make me into your doe-eyed bitch?!"

"Yeah."

"My biceps are the same size as your head."

"I mean-"

"Don't-"

"-there are times where they're right."

"Shut up."

"Well you're not always in charge, are you?"

"Don't say these things."

"You aren't though."

"Fuck you."

"What's the word she used, uh-"

"What is she  _teaching_ you?"

"Switch! We're switches, that's what she said."

"She's a teenager!"

"It's not like I told her outright!"

"Fucking Christ, Buck. This is the worst thing I have ever read with my own two eyes."

"I know, and I'm glad we could share this moment together."

"I am going to throw you out of a window."

"Understandable."

Steve dropped the tablet beside him on the couch and put his head in his hands. Bucky threw his head back laughing, clapping his hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"This is the worst."

"Oh, it's not. It's really not. That was one of the tame ones."

"Never make me read another one of those."

"I won't, I won't."

"Thank God."


End file.
